Lagrimas de tiburón? ee
by Hiro VP
Summary: Rin llora... Sousuke y Haru se ven involucrados... solo pueden pensar una cosa "Mierda" xD entren y lean no se arrepentirán se los aseguro!


_Hola! Les traje un Drabble(?) que surgió al estar chat con una amiga por face, tanto que tengo que actualizar y me pongo a hacer esto, pero no lo pude evitar, espero les guste._

" _Últimas noticias… Una de las series más aclamadas y esperadas por los fans, vuelve a la pantalla de su televisión, así es damas y caballeros, este 8 de julio vendrá la tercera temporada de esta famosa serie…"_

¡No puedo creerlo chicos! ¡Ya solo faltan 9 días! Ya estamos cerca *-* - Menciono emocionado Rin a Sousuke y a Haru, los tres estaban en la casa del último.

Sousuke y Haru aún se preguntaban cómo había pasado eso. Sousuke porque no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí y Haru porque no sabía porque los había dejado pasar.

" _A si… Si no lo hacia volvería a llorar" –_ Pensaron los dos pelinegros.

Lo sé, será el 8 de julio, aunque esa fecha me recuerda a una canción de TG – Hablo Sousuke.

Tienes razón, en la que se menciona una ruptura ;_; - Dijo Rin, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

" _Mierda" –_ Volvieron a pensar los otros dos chicos.

Rin, por favor, no empieces – Esta vez fue Haru quien hablo.

Pero es que es tan asacgkdjvdhgsa, la letra es bonita y dolorosa y te hace sentir como si fueras tú quien está ahí, por la historia que narra la canción – No más termino de hablar y rompió en llanto.

Rin, deja de llorar – Dicen Sousuke y Haru al mismo tiempo.

¡Ustedes cállense! – Dice Rin, mientras un mar de lágrimas cae de sus ojos.

Sousuke veía a Rin con una expresión que decía "¿Es enserio?" mientras que Haru lo veía de una manera aburrida. Amos rostros cambiaron a disgusto cuando vieron como a Rin se le salía por la nariz un moco debido a tanto llorar.

En aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los sollozos de un triste Rin, mientras que sus dos amigos de cabello negro solo se quedaban viéndolo sufrir sin hacer nada por él.

Sin que ellos lo supieran alguien había entrado…

Hola chi… ¡¿Pero que le paso a Rin?! – Un preocupado Makoto corrió hacia su amigo de cabello rojo al verlo en semejante estado, Rin tenía la cara roja, llena de lágrimas y mocos -¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Makoto le pregunto a los dos de cabello negro.

Solo estabamos conversando y de repente se puso a llorar – Dijo Sousuke como si nada, mientras veía a su pareja junto a Rin.

Yamazaki dice la verdad – Aunque Haru odiase a Sousuke por robarle toda inocencia a su mejor amigo, esta vez tenía que apoyarlo.

Antes de que siguieran Rin intervino a joderles la vida…

¡N-no es c-cierto! ¡Son unos in-in-infelices! ¡M-me hicieron r-r-recordar algo d-deprimente! – Dijo a como pudo en medio de su llanto.

Sousuke y Haru comenzaron a sudar frío cuando vieron la nueva expresión en el rostro de Makoto…

Mamakoto había aparecido…

¡Cómo pudieron hacerle eso! – El castaño les reclamo a ambos.

P-pero Makoto… – Intento hablar Sousuke pero Makoto no se lo permitio.

¡Pero nada! ¡Él es tu mejor amigo! – Para luego dirigirse a Haru - ¡Y tú! ¡Él es tu novio! ¡Cómo le haces sufrir Haruka! – Mamakoto estaba que ardía.

M-makoto, c-c-creo que y-ya está b-bien- Intento ayudar Rin, pero bueno…

No Rin, tienen que aprender – Le dijo Makoto, para luego volver a ver a Haru - ¡Haru! ¡Todo un mes sin caballa! ¡NI PISCINA! - *Crack Crack* solo se pudo escuchar como el corazón de Haru se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sousuke sin poder controlarse solo una leve risa, que no paso desapercibida por Mamakoto.

¡Sousuke! ¡Dos meses SIN SEXO! –

*CRACK CRACK*

Ahora estaban dos chicos con corazón roto en un rincón sombrio, un Makoto consintiendo a Rin y un Rin lleno de mocos…

La moraleja… Nunca hagan llorar a Rin cerca de Makoto… También que nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede contra Mamakoto…

 *****

 *****

 *****

 ***  
** _"¡Un momento!"_ – Piensa Sousuke, con una bombilla apareciendo sobre su cabeza – _"Yo soy el seme macho pecho pelotudo lampiño de la relación, ¡Solo lo violo y listo!"_ – Para luego reír con maldad esperando que Makoto no lo escuchara.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 ***  
** _Ya saben que se nos viene el 8 de Julio!_

 _Hiro-san: Saldsdfsdfd *Le tapa la boca*_

 _Ssh, calladito te vez más bonito Hiro-san~_

 _Hiro-san: ¡asfsdfaga! *forcejeando*_

 _Bye bye~ *se lleva a Hiro-san a lo oscurito*_

 _Sayonara~_


End file.
